Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image processing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
In related art, there are multi-function printers compatible with a finisher capable of various types of finishing, such as stapling and hole punching. In some types of finishing, however, the case arises where a finishing cannot be applied to printed sheets of paper. For example, with respect to stapling, since the number of sheets of paper that can be bound is restricted, if the number of sheets to be stapled exceeds a pre-set limit, measures are taken, such as cancellation of a print job or output of sheets of paper without stapling (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-17692).
With respect to a printing operation for the case where post-processing, such as stapling, cannot be performed on printed sheets of paper, operation of an operation unit of an image processing apparatus enables a setting to be checked and changed. In an office environment, a user performing post-processing checks the value set in the image processing apparatus and can check a printing operation for the case where processing, such as stapling, cannot be performed.
However, the fact that such an act of checking is carried out whenever printing is performed is troublesome to the user and is work that imposes a burden on the user. For this reason, in inputting a print job containing stapling processing to the image processing apparatus, most users input the print job without checking a printing operation set in the image processing apparatus. At this time, as for a printing operation for the case where post-processing cannot be performed, if a user's understanding is different from a value set in the image processing apparatus, a user's unintended printing is performed.